The Vessel's Story Continues
by NoxyHart
Summary: What was in the message the Michael sent to Gabriel? How did Razael manage to convince the three archangels to help save Gabriel? Just how bad is Dean really coping with the power of an angel? How is Sam dealing with the after affects of Lucifer's torture on his mate? A collection of short stories answering all of these questions a more. AU, Yaoi, mentions of rape, blood, gore,
1. A Painful Decision

**This is a collection of things that happened before, during, and after the Vessel's Series. I hope it will clear up things up for some of my faithful readers. Please enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Sam panicked in Balthazar's hold as he watched Dean struggle to draw in a breath. Gabriel and Castiel were quickly yet efficiently pulling his brother out of his bloodstained clothes and tossing them aside. Between the two angels working together they managed to completely strip the hunter and were now healing him with gentle touches. Soothing hands carefully calmed the older Winchester enough for him to draw in a breath only to wince as he let it back out in a scream.

"SAM!"

The named hunter surged forward intent on getting to his brother but he was easily held in place by the British angel and was soon being pulled further away from them. "Easy mate. Let's not lose the plot. Your brother is going to be just fine. We just need to give them a bit of space yeah?"

"No. Let me go Balthazar! Dean wants me!" Sam said fighting against the angel's strength.

"Yes he does want you but he doesn't need you. Right now he needs Gabriel and Castiel. They know what to do. This isn't the first time they've had to stitch him back together." The Brit said, pulling Sam to the couch and running a hand through the hunter's hair in an effort to calm him. "Just give them a few minutes and let them fix the damage. That's a good chap."

With a half strangled sob the human nodded and relaxed into Balthazar's hold. The British angel pulled him closer and let out his wings to wrap around tense hunter, glad that he had heard the hunter's panicked prayers earlier. Now that he was sure Sam wasn't going to bolt again he began running his hands over the body in his hold pleased when he only found a broken wrist and several small cuts and bruises. He healed every injury with care before turning back to look at his brothers.

Gabriel was speaking softly in Enochian to Castiel, whose worried blue eyes never lifted once from his mate. From what he could hear it seemed that poor Dean had been injured worse then they thought. If the archangel wasn't so strong with his healing skills then they might have very lost the eldest hunter tonight. Glancing up at the mirror he watched as Razael paced back and forth, wings out and puffed in agitation. For once he was grateful to the insane angel too, for deciding to tag along on Sam and Dean's hunting trip.

Thinking back on it now it was obvious that the whole thing had been a trap. There was a small nest of demons that they had found out about and the two hunters had decided that they were going to go take them out. Normally Razael didn't care much for hunting demons with his sometimes vessel but this time something had driven the insane angel to go with them.

From what had been described by Sam, the two hunters had walked into an ambush with several high level demons. Razael had done what he could to help but then Sam had been targeted and was almost separated from his brother. Dean had managed to use Razael's power to get to his brother's side and that was when the leader had struck. The demon had stabbed the eldest hunter multiple times before Razael had been able to take complete control of Dean's body and, according to Sam, completely level the building before bringing them back to their safe house.

Which is now why there was a pool of blood on the floor around Dean, who was not only suffering from the wounds he received from the demon but also from using Razael's power. Truthfully Balthazar wasn't sure how the hunter was even still alive after playing host to the crazed angel so many times over the past years. Most would have succumbed long before now but Balthazar could only assume that the human's strength had something to do with his two bonds to Castiel and is bond to the archangel.

A quite snap drew his attention and he looked up to see that Gabriel had finished with his healing and had changed the main room around a bit summoning their California King bed. Dean was tucked in with Castiel laying next to him, the angel's skin having a slightly blue tinge to it as he used his body to try to bring down his mate's fever. Gabriel looked over to where he was sitting with Sam, who was now calm but staring longingly at his brother. The archangel came over to them with a tired smile on his face.

"Thank you for taking care of my Sam, Balthazar." Gabriel said as he stopped before them.

"I did swear myself to you and yours." The British angel said, pulling his wings back to release Sam from them. "I think this falls into my job description. You and Castiel had Dean well in hand and someone needed to take care of Sam and keep him from getting in the way while tending to his own injuries. Nothing more then a broken bone and some bumps. I just did what I could."

"And again you have my thanks for taking care of my mate when I couldn't." Gabriel said leaning down and giving the Brit a kiss on the cheek.

Balthazar beamed and released his hold on Sam and stood, heading over to check on his brother and brother's mate. Gabriel leaned down and kissed the top of his mate's head, not surprised to feel himself being pulled into a nearly bone crushing hug, had it not been for his Grace. With a small smile he tangled his fingers into those long brown locks as he felt the fine tremors run through that tall frame.

"It's okay Sammich." Gabe said. "Dean-o is going to be just fine. It might take him a few days before he's up and about but he'll be just fine. I promise."

"C-Can I see him? Please?" Sam asked, his voice cracking.

"Of course you can. You really think that I would tell you no Sam? Dean kept wanting to make sure you were okay. So come on. Up you get Samsquatch. Let's make sure that big brother knows you're okay, alright?" Gabriel said, helping pull his mate to his somewhat shaky feet.

He led the younger hunter to his brother, holding onto his mate's hand and steering him to the chair that he summoned next to bed. He was glad he did because no sooner did Sam lay eyes on his brother then his knees gave out. Gabriel could understand why. Dean's skin held a grayish tone but there was an underlying flush signifying the fever the hunter was fighting. Small traces of blood could be seen by his nose and also at the corners of his were dark bags under his eyes and his breathing was slightly labored. Sam reached out and took Dean's overly warm hand in his own and tired green eyes opened to meet his.

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" Dean asked weakly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I think." Sam answered. "I didn't think to check myself over."

"Not a scratch on him mate." Balthazar said. "Made sure of it myself. You're the one that looks like you got pissed had a row with a rugby team. Wish I could stay for longer but I just got informed of something that needs nicking. Stop getting into rows you can't win mate. Ta." The angel said vanishing with a blown kiss goodbye.

Dean let out a weak chuckle that turned into a cough, causing Castiel to heal him some more. "Cas I'm okay. Stop worrying."

"You are my mate. Of course I am going to worry." Castiel said softly. "You should rest. You've put a huge strain on your body today."

"I know Cas." The eldest Winchester replied. "Sorry I ruined the day."

"You didn't ruin it Dean-o." Gabriel said. "If anything now it means we get to eat in instead of going out. Any requests?"

"Tacos. Lots of them." He muttered weakly.

The archangel chuckled. "With root beer floats for dessert I assume?"

This time all Dean could manage was a nod. The hunter's eyes slid closed before opening again and looking around tiredly. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at his brother-in-law's stubbornness. He walked away from the bed and over to the kitchen section and began to pull out what he needed for his cooking while at the same time he began singing a soft tune in Enochian. It was the same tune he had used the night of Dean and Castiel's mating. A tune that was meant relax anyone who heard it, and using his power as God's messenger he could use that tune to help the hunter rest.

"No fair." He heard from across the room. "I don't want to sleep."

Shaking his head he began to sing a bit louder as he pulled out the rather large pan he was going to use for the ground meat. As he finished the first song and began browning the meat he jumped into another song, this one being one that Michael had used to put him to sleep when he was still a fledgling. Gabriel continued to go from song to song, so occupied by his singing and cooking that he didn't notice that Sam had joined him until he turned to find his mate chopping the vegetables. Glancing over at the bed he realized that Dean was sleeping soundly in Castiel's embrace. He finished the song he was singing and turned back to his cooking.

*Can I ask you something Gabe?* Sam asked him telepathically.

*Of course. What did you need to know?* He asked back, unsure if Sam was using their bond so as not to wake Dean or if he just wanted privacy.

*Does Dean know about Razael?* Sam asked, curiously.

*How so?*

*Does Dean know that Razael is your son?*

Gabriel let out a strange noise that had Castiel glancing up at him. *You are the only one I've ever told Sam. Like I said. It was just Michael, Lucifer, Razael, and myself. But I think your brother suspects that there is something I'm keeping from him about Raz. Dean is a lot smarter then most people give him credit for. But to answer your question I have no idea if he knows the truth about him. I never told him but there is always the chance that Razael decided to tell Dean.*

*Huh.* Came the reply.

That had the archangel narrowing his eyes. *What?"

Sam shrugged. *It was just something Dean said before we left today when Razael said he was coming. He make a crack to Razael how he was trying to impress his new daddy.*

*And how did Raz react to that?* Gabe asked, genuinely wanting to know.

*He told Dean to 'bite me'. Then they both started laughing.* Sam said. *It was strange thing to watch and even stranger to hear.*

A loud whimper drew their attention back to the bed where Castiel was trying to calm his mate. It seemed that Dean was having a nightmare due to his fever. Dean let out several cries of 'No!' and 'Get off me!' before the dark haired angel was able to calm him back into more peaceful dreams. Sam sent them a worried look and made to stand but Castiel waved him back.

"A nightmare from his time in hell." The angel said softly. "He gets them rarely but he does still get them."

"He going to be okay?" Sam asked.

Castiel gave him a blinding smile. "He'll be fine. His fever is nearly gone and he is recovering from the injuries."

"Good. I'm glad." The younger Winchester said returning the smile before turning back to Gabriel. *Do you want to let him sleep some more or should we wake him now?*

"Let him sleep for now Cassie." Gabriel said. "I'll keep the food warm for Dean-o okay?"

The younger angel nodded and returned to his vigil.

*Would it be such a bad thing if Dean and Cas knew about Razael?* Sam asked softly.

*I don't know. I think most of the other angels have probably forgotten about Raz.* His mate admitted. *And those that do remember knew that I sealed him away for everyone's protection. When I died it meant the only person who could unseal him died as well.*

*Will you consider it Gabe? At the very least.* Sam said.

*I'll think about it. Now get some food. I have a tv show I'm about to miss.* Gabe said as he fixed himself a plate of food.

Even though he knew how much Dean liked Razael, Gabriel had known this day would come. His son was taking a toll on the elder Winchester's body that it couldn't keep up with, even with angelic healing. Once Dean was awake and feeling better they were going to have to have a long talk. It was time for him to seal Razael away once more. He sat down next to Castiel on the bed and turned on a funny video show in hopes that the laughter would drown out the screaming pain of his heart.


	2. Razael's Quest

**This was a request from Crazed666. She wondered exactly what Razael had to do to get the feathers and Grace from the other three archangels so here it is!**

It was only after he was almost to his vessel that Razael realized that he had not said anything to the others in his haste to try to save Gabriel. Dean would probably worry about him because he had left so suddenly. He made it his vessel and rushed in, jumping out of the bed that it was in. He left the room and went down the hall, nodding to the angel behind the desk, she made a note on her clip board and he lifted his wings and took off. He knew what he had to do. Being the protector of the Angelis Lexicon had given him a vast knowledge of archangels and despite his insanity he remembered every single thing written in that book.

He pumped his wings harder trying to see through the energies the were converged around the gates of heaven. As he burst through the gates he scattered several angels, who had been drawn by his power and soon there were several of them following him. He paid them no mind and he pulled a crystal from his belt and headed for the strongest energy that he could see. Raphael.

He landed hard, coming to a stop a few feet from the archangel. He could see the change in dark skinned angel's Grace as he realized exactly who was now standing in front of him, the pale blue taking over. The angels that had been following him landed around him in a semi-circle to protect Raphael. Razael summoned his angel blade, a grin spreading across his features at the gasps his blade drew as they easily recognized it as a blade forged by Michael himself.

"Is...Is that really you?" Raphael asked softly, pushing past the angels guarding him.

"It's been a long time Raphael. However I am not here for pleasantries. There are things we must discuss and my time to do so is very limited." Razael said holding out his crystal.

Raphael stared at the crystal for a moment before nodding. "Leave us."

"But sir this angel is-"

"I said leave us!"

There was a flutter and they were suddenly alone. Razael couldn't help but smirk at the frustrated emerald green and curious dark orange that he could see rolling off the archangel in waves. Two chairs were summoned and Razael took a seat as did his uncle. He replaced his blade and took a moment to just enjoy being near the older angel. It was his first time being near him since he had been sealed away.

"I have so many questions Razael." Raphael admitted.

"I have your answers but I must be brief." Razael said. "There is a life at stake here."

"How are you free? Gabriel sealed you away. I was there when he did it." Raphael said.

Razael raised an eyebrow at the question, pleased when he could see the dark blue ripple of realization turn to bright blue shock.

"Gabriel. Razael...Is Gabriel...Is my baby brother alive?"

"Yes. Gabriel is alive."

There was a sob a burst of sky blue relief from the archangel. "After all this time...I thought he was dead. We all thought he was dead. We saw his body."

"He ran. He couldn't take everything that happened. It was the choice he was driven to make. But Gabriel did die. He made his choice and sided with the Winchester brothers. He stood up to Lucifer and the Morningstar killed him. He was brought back by Lucifer as well. I don't know everything that happened between the two but I know that Gabriel was held against his will by Lucifer." Razael said.

"I can take a guess at what happened. Lucifer always held an unhealthy obsession with Gabriel ever since our Father named him His messenger. It just widened the rift between Lucifer and the rest of us." Raphael said softly,bitter lime green appearing. "So why would he need to free you?"

"Because he bonded with his soul mate. Sam Winchester. Gabriel used his Grace to protect Sam's soul when he was sent to hell. It took us a year to get it back."

Raphael frowned, his energy showing both gray confusion and forest green worry. "To get what back? Sam's soul or Gabriel's Grace?"

"Both. However Gabriel is now injured or he will be because he refuses to allow Sam's soul to experience the pain it will feel when placed back within his body. Gabriel will not be able to stand the pain of a human soul and his mind will shut down." The insane angel stated. "This is where you come in. I have three months to get what I need to save him. Anything past three months and then only God will be able to heal him."

Raphael stood. "Anything you need. Just ask. I won't lose my baby brother again."

"A pin feather and a small piece of Grace willingly given."

Raphael nodded. He summoned his wings and pulled out long bronze pin feather. He summoned a piece of black velvet and placed the feather into it. Summoning a small vial he was going to make a small cut on his palm with his own blade when Razael offered him the use of him. Smiling Raphael nicked his palm and allowed his Grace to flow into it before sealing it off. He placed the vial with his feather and passed them both to the smaller angel.

"Here. You have mine. I know Michael will be willing to part with his but I doubt Lucifer will." The archangel said. "What will you do if he says no?"

Razael took the bundle and carefully tucked it away. "Lucifer would do anything for Gabriel. He won't say no."

"I hope for Gabriel's sake that you are right. Father's speed to you Razael." Raphael said stepping back as the insane angel spread is wings and took flight, and was soon out of sight. "Father if you are listening please help Razael save Gabriel. I don't know if either Michael or myself could stand losing our baby brother again."

Razael had made it into the lowest section of hell in record time. It was easy to do when you were able to see where the energies were the weakest, it also didn't hurt that his mother was the fastest angel ever. He landed next to the Cage and took in several deep breaths not realized that he had stunned the occupants into stillness. He looked up and saw the bright blue shock rippling from Michael and Lucifer's matched it with the addition of a forest green worried color and a tinge of dark yellow regret. Michael walked over to the edge of the Cage.

"Razael? What are you doing here? How did you get free?" Michael asked. "Gabriel sealed you away. You shouldn't-"

Michael stopped short, dark blue flooding him. Lucifer had barely changed, with more yellow seeping in.

"Gabriel. He's alive." Dark blue turned to bright joyous yellow.

"Not for much longer. His consciousness has shut down. I can save him but I need your help. Yours and Father's." Razael said softly.

Micheal nodded, steel gray determination flooding him. "You don't have to ask. Name it."

"A pin feather and Grace willingly given."

To his surprise, the first feather he was handed was not Michael's, but one of Lucifer's long white feathers, followed closely but a vial of Grace. Michael glared, dark red spreading, as he did the same. Razael took both and tucked them in with what he had already received from Raphael. Lucifer reached out and tried to grab his arm but the eldest angel stopped him.

"Don't try it brother." Michael warned.

Fiery red hate exploded. "He's my son. I think I have the right to touch him."

"Not anymore you don't."

"I don't want you touching me. Not after what you did to me and certainly not after you killed, resurrected and repeatedly raped my mother!" Razael snapped, his tempter flaring as his crystal was beginning to wear out and he didn't have much time.

He saw the bright blue explode followed by blood red fury from his uncle and blinding white fear fill his father. He heard Michael's growl and the brilliance of his Grace exploded outwards as his uncle proceeded to put his wayward younger brother in his place.

Knowing he was running out of time he grabbed a small rock and quickly wrote out in Enochian the instructions that they would need to save Gabriel. He placed it in the velvet bundle and retied it, knowing that this was all he could do. His crystal was shattering and he could feel the insanity gripping him once more; he wouldn't be able to help them since this was his last crystal. Placing the bundle back in his shirt he took off heading for the safe house. He was almost out of hell when he was stopped by a small group of demons with the King of Hell at their head.

Razael landed and pulled out his blade. "I have no time to deal with you. I have to complete my mission."

"Not so fast mate." Crowley said. "I don't know who you think you are but you can't just come waltzing into hell and expect to just walk back out. That's not how this works."

Razael flared his wings. "I don't intent to walk. I intend to fly. I must get back to the Winchesters. They need my help."

That got the Hell Kings attention. "The squirrel and moose huh? Well in that case I don't think you'll be going anywhere. I need those boys under my control."

Razael took a deep breath and pulled his power in close. His crystal was breaking. Once it broke his power would no longer be contained. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the crystal and threw it to the ground shattering it and feeling his power explode outward, sending the demons scattering. He took off again, struggling to find the energies of those that he had become familiar with since he had been freed. He aimed for the closet one and was not happy that it was not who he was looking for.

"Razael? Where have you been mate?" Came the silky British tones of Balthazar.

^I am lost. The way to save The Golden One I have found. Time is now the enemy. How long was I departed?^ Razael asked trying to orient himself.

"You'll have been gone for three months tomorrow." Balthazar said. "And you managed to find a way to save Gabriel? That the dog's bollocks! We should get back. If we hurry Castiel should be there right now."

Razael nodded but inside he cursed himself as he took flight, pushing himself to go as fast has he could. In Hell time moved at a much faster rate as everyone knew, hours there could be days or even weeks on Earth. Crowley's little gathering had taken away from him valuable time that he couldn't have afforded to waste. Letting out a sigh of relief he realized that it was only morning where Gabriel was. They would have plenty of time to save him but he still wanted to hurry.

As he got close he could feel the warm bright light of Dean's soul and aimed for that. He rushed into his temporary vessel far harder then he intended. He tried to soothe the pain of Dean's soul with Grace from his rushed entrance but knew that there was so little he could do without having one of his crystals handy. He looked out and saw that Sam was sitting on the bed next to his mother, while holding onto Dean's hand. Balthazar had apparently followed him and was speaking to Castiel, who was now demanding to know where he had been. Truthfully he didn't think it mattered. All that mattered was that he had made it in time and that Gabriel would be just fine.


	3. Family Reunion

**This is what happened after Raphael found out that Gabriel was alive.**

Raphael stood on the rotting porch of a run down house in the middle of no where. He knew that looks could be deceiving and that this house was no doubt just a gateway to a more then likely very well furnished house that was probably hidden on a beach or in a pocket dimension. His baby brother had always enjoyed making pocket dimensions to hide things or even himself in. That was how he ended up losing his blade for week because he had upset the younger angel and Gabriel retaliated by tossing his blade into one. Taking a deep breath he struggled to pluck up the courage to knock. It had taken him almost two months just to make it this far.

He reached up and brought his hand up to knock but slowly lowered it again. He had no proof that Gabriel would be happy to see him. If anything he had proof that his baby brother wanted nothing to do with him, going as far as to fake his own death and run from them. It had been both a joy and a pain to know that his baby brother, whom he had mourned for, was not only still alive but had moved on and made a new life for himself and now had a mate and a small family that he was taking care of. Shaking his head Raphael turned and headed for the steps. He couldn't do this.

"In or out asshole?"

Raphael turned to find Dean Winchester standing in the open doorway. "Excuse me?"

"Your hearing messed up? I asked you to pick. In or out? Or would you rather stand here for another twenty minutes angsting over whether to knock?" The human asked crossing his arms.

"You have a lot guts talking to me like that." The dark skinned angel snapped.

The hunter waved a hand in front of his face. "You don't scare me ninja turtle. Now are you coming in or do I kick your ass to the curb?"

"You and what army?" The archangel asked.

The human stood a bit straighter and his eyes changed to a neon blue and a pair of translucent wings appeared behind him. "Hello Raphael."

"Razael..."

The blue eyes and wings disappeared and the hunter fixed him with a piercing green stare. "Now that you're done having a pissing match with me you going to come in?"

Raphael took a moment to weigh the consequences of his actions. The worst that could happen is the his little brother would make him leave, possibly in no uncertain terms telling him exactly what painful way to do it in. Then again Gabriel could be indifferent to him and might just tell him thanks for helping and don't let the door hit you on the way out. Raphael's heart ached for a third option. The one where Gabriel welcomed him with open arms and told him just how much he missed him. Even he knew that the last option had a very low possibility of happening. Nodding he turned and followed the human into the house.

As the door shut behind them the hunter turned to face him once again. "Now before I let you go anywhere there are two things that you need to be aware of. One: Gabriel is in there right now sitting with our family. Our family being Gabriel and his mate, who is also my brother, Sam. Castiel is in there as well and he is my mate. Balthazar is also here as is Razael. Two: I am going to let you know right now that if you upset Gabriel in anyway then I have more then enough holy oil to deep fry you in. Got that?"

Raphael nodded. He wouldn't say it aloud but he was impressed at the dedication to his baby brother that the human showed. It reminded him of how things used to be between the four of them before Lucifer was cast down and Michael became depressed. Always protecting each other and spending days doing nothing. Dean walked over to a door and slowly opened it and Raphael could hear the laughter and make out that someone was telling a story.

Moving to the doorway he looked in, not prepared for what he saw. Gabriel was sitting on a couch, running his fingers through the brown hair of Sam Winchester, who was laying on the couch resting his head in the angel's lap. Balthazar was sitting at the feet of Castiel, who was sitting across from them on a love seat. The table before them was laden with snacks and soft music was playing in the background. It seemed that his baby brother was telling them stories and making them laugh.

"What happened after that?" Balthazar asked.

"What do you think happened?" Gabriel asked, his eyes sparkling and a smile dancing on his lips. "I got mad and threw his blade into a pocket dimension. When I didn't give it back he told me that he would tell Mikey and that he would make me give it back."

"No one makes you do anything Gabe." Sam said. "Which is why I love you."

"I love you too Sammich." The archangel said looking down at him with a blinding smile.

Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched. He had just been remembering this very incident. Watching Gabriel talk about it and seeing him so happy made his heart leap into his throat. If Gabriel was happy who was he to take that away from him? He wouldn't interfere with that. It seemed like his baby brother had found the peace that he had been looking for.

"So did Raphael go to Michael?" Castiel asked. "Because I cannot see him getting involved in a petty dispute such as this."

"No. He didn't get the chance. I started casting a spell. Raph thought it was a fireball because of the color and he hit the deck. Luck would have it Luci and Mikey walked in at that exact moment. Luci saw what I was doing and he ducked too and the spell hit Mikey. It gave him the most beautiful set of neon pink wings. Raph was horrified and Mikey seemed more shocked then anything. Luci stood up and took one look at Mikey and said-"

"Pink looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes."

The whole room stopped and turned to the doorway where Raphael was standing with Dean and Razael. The hunter came into the room and left him standing there feeling like an intruder on what was, for all intents and purposes, a family gathering. One that he was crashing by showing up uninvited. He took a few hesitant steps into the room and paused. Gabriel shifted and Sam sat up, letting the archangel up. Dean took a seat next to Castiel and placed a hand on his mate and Balthazar, keeping both angels in place even as they drew their blades.

Gabriel came over and stopped a few feet away from him. There was no malice in those golden eyes but that didn't mean that his brother couldn't change his mind. He kicked himself for even speaking but he had been so caught up in the memory that he had ended up blurting it out before he could stop himself. He gave his baby brother a weak smile but his expression didn't change. He took a moment to clear his throat.

"Hello Gabriel. It's been...a long time. I just...Razael told me you were alive and I..." He paused, suddenly unsure of what to say.

The younger archangel was still staring at him hard with no change in his blank expression. Raphael felt his heart clench. It seemed that Gabriel was indifferent to him. Closing his brown eyes he decided that he would take it over knowing that his brother hated him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just-"

"Why did you come here Raphael?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Because I was told you were alive." Raphael admitted. "Michael and I mourned for you. I don't think we ever stopped. It hurt so bad knowing that you chose death over everything that happened. I don't think Michael ever really got over it, first having to cast down Lucifer, then having to help you seal away Razael, and then finally finding you dead...It killed a small part of us knowing that you chose to die over living with what happened."

He took a deep breath to steady himself before he got too upset. "When Razael came and asked for help to save you, I cried. You have no idea how happy it made me to know that you were alive. I just had to come and see it for myself. Even if you hate me I just had to see you one last time, I just had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this time. I had to see you were alive with my own eyes."

Gabriel's expression softened. "So you've seen me. You know I'm alive and that you aren't dreaming. Now what will you do? Force me to return to heaven with you?"

Raphael shook his head. "I promised myself that I wouldn't interfere in your life. I remember towards the end how you kept begging us not to fight. That all you wanted was for us to be happy again. You wanted peace. It seems like you found it have a mate who loves you, brothers who will protect you, and a son that cares very much for you."

The younger archangel's eyes went wide. "You know?"

"Yeah. I helped Michael keep him away from Lucifer." Raphael said, tears filling his eyes. "I...Gabriel I'm sorry. After we found...your body I couldn't understand why Michael was so distraught. He told me everything. About what Lucifer did to you and how he stole a piece of your Grace, everything. I hated you because I thought you were Michael's favorite. I didn't know he was protecting you from Lucifer's abuse. So I need to say it again. Gabriel I'm sorry...I am so sorry for so many things.

"I guess I am trying to say is that I'm sorry for everything. You were right, you know. We shouldn't have been fighting and we should have tried to find another way to end the conflict. Maybe someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. If you or your family ever need anything, anything at all, just let me know."

Having said his peace Raphael turned and headed back to the door. His very Grace ached and he wanted to do nothing more then turn around and hug his baby brother and wrap him in his wings like he used to. Instead he suppressed that urge and forced himself to walk away and out of Gabriel's life again. It was the least he could do for his brother.

He stopped when the door slammed shut in front of him. A frown graced his features, as he wondered what Gabriel was up to. Possibly revenge but the younger archangel hadn't seemed to be in a smiting mood. It was a bit of a shock when he felt a sudden warmth at his back as Gabriel hugged him from behind, his arms and those six large golden wings wrapping tightly around them. Dear Father he had forgotten just how warm Gabriel was, his title of messenger always giving him a bit more of the warmth from their Father then even Lucifer had, and he had been their Dad's favorite.

"Hey Raph?" Came the whispered words of his baby brother.

"Yeah Gabby?" The dark skinned angel asked with a sad smile, knowing how much Gabriel had hated the nickname he gave him.

"You suck you know that?"

The elder archangel let out a weak chuckle. "Yeah I know."

"I still love you. I forgive you too."

Raphael closed his brown eyes and reached out and placed his hands over Gabriel's. "I had no idea how good it would feel to hear you say those words to me Little Brother. I never thought or even dreamed that I'd ever be able to hear them again. Thank you."

Gabriel laced their fingers together. "You needed to hear them as much as I needed to say them."

The wings suddenly left him and he was being pulled over to the others. He was shoved down on the couch with Sam and Gabriel was almost immediately pressed against him and Sam laid back down, head in the archangel's lap once more and his long legs hanging over the arm. Across from them Dean was smiling and holding Castiel close to his chest while Balthazar sat between his spread legs, the British angel's fingers tangling with the dark haired angel's.

Sam suddenly nudged Gabriel. "So what happened after that? How did Michael react to having pink wings?"

"He ended up chasing Gabriel all over heaven for the next three hours demanding that Gabriel fix what he had done." Raphael said with a chuckle. "Michael never did catch him. Gabriel is the fastest angel in heaven."

"Yup. I also didn't have the heart to tell Mikey that I couldn't undo it. It had to wear off." Gabriel said laughing. "He ended up with pink wings for the next month!"

Laughter broke out from all around and for the first time in over a millenia, Raphael was happy. He had his baby brother back in his life and he had a new family. It may not have been what he had before but he still sent a small prayer to God and thanked his Father for seeing fit to give him this sense of peace once more.


	4. Michael's Message

**This is for Snakequeen-in-Norway who wanted to know what was in Michael's message to his brother after finding out that Gabriel was alive.**

Ever since he had reconciled with Raphael, Gabriel had felt a nagging need in his heart. Despite what Sam said it was not the need to prank someone but instead it was something else. A far deeper yearning that stemmed from feeling the protective embrace of one of his older brothers again. He need to know what Michael's message had been to him. Which is how he came to find himself standing outside the door to Dean and Castiel's room deciding if he should knock or wait till tomorrow.

For some reason the hunter had been quite combative for most of the day snapping at everyone from his brother to his mate. It was an action that was very rarely seen in the hunter and Sam had been worried but he had kept Sam from trying to confront his brother in case Dean decided to completely blow his top. Using the excuse of wanting Michael's message, it gave him a reason to check on the hunter, who had retired before dinner followed shortly by a very worried Castiel.

He raised his hand to knock but the door was opened but a very worried Castiel, who was trying to conceal that worry from him. "Gabriel. As much as I would welcome your company now is not the best time for me to have guests."

Gabriel plastered on a smile. "Wasn't here for you. I actually wanted to talk to Dean-o."

Castiel's face fell. "Dean is not...You should come back tomorrow."

Now Gabriel was offically worried. "Castiel what's wrong?"

The dark haired angel turned to look into the room then stepped out into the hallway. Now that he was standing in the light the archangel could see the bruises forming on the angel's chest and arms, and a rather nice one forming on his cheek. He felt a rage building inside him and Gabriel moved towards the door intent on throwing a hunter back into hell when he felt his little brother throw himself into his arms the cold of his body almost shocking.

"Castiel what is going on?" Gabriel demanded.

"Dean's been sick all day. A fever. I've been trying to help but it started getting worse a little while ago when he tried to sleep." Castiel admitted. "You've never gotten to see it but when he gets like this the memories of hell become far too fresh. He keeps having nightmares. Bad ones. Can you help him Gabriel? I've exhausted myself trying to keep him cool."

Rushing into the room the archangel was not surprised to find Dean tossing and turning on the bed. He moved closer taking in the flush of the hunter's skin and the sweat soaked sheets. He moved close and managed to place two fingers on the fever hunter's brow. Gabriel cursed himself when he realized what the problem was; he really need to sit down and talk with Dean about Razael. He channeled his healing energy and forced it into the brunette and the human's temperature began dropping to normal levels once more.

Bleary green eyes focused on Gabriel, confusion clear in them. "Gabe? Where's Cas?"

"Your fever got too high." Gabriel said, smiling softly. "Cas is across the room waiting on me to let him know you're okay."

Dean nodded sleepily. "I didn't mean to scare him."

Gabriel sighed and reached out and ran his finger's through those short brown stands. "We need to have a long talk here soon Dean Winchester."

"We can talk now. I'm not tired." Came the sleepy response.

"That's nice but your mate wants to spend some time with you. I just came to get the message that Michael sent me." The archangel said with a chuckle.

"Not going to make confetti?"

"No confetti. Promise. Swear it on my candy supply."

Dean pointed across the the room to his desk. "Top drawer. With my book."

Gabriel kissed the top of Dean's head and got up from the bed, snapping his fingers as he went, changing the bed and cleaning up the hunter. Castiel hugged him as he went by, his temperature back to normal as well and Gabriel healed him as well, not wanting Dean to be burdened with the fact he had hurt his mate in his fevered state.

Going over to the desk he opened the top drawer where a large black book was resting along with there quills made with feathers from Castiel, Balthazar and himself; gifts to go with the book. Next to the book, quills, and ink, was the black bowl with the fluffy eggshell white feather still in it. With a nod of thanks he left, letting the couple rest now that the hunter was no longer ill.

Holding the bowl carefully he tried to decide where he wanted to play the message. He didn't really want to listen to it alone but he didn't exactly want an audience either. The answer presented itself when Sam opened the door to their bedroom and gave him a smile. He couldn't help but smile back as his mate held his hand out to him. He joined Sam and let his mate lead him into their bedroom and to the bed where a tray was set up with what he need to make the message work. He had never bee more proud to call Sam his mate then now.

With a smile the tall hunter took the bowl from him and sat it on the tray. Sam arranged the pillows and made a spot for himself against the headboard and sat back. The hunter was keeping himself out of the way but still within easy access in case he was needed. It both gave him privacy and support. He crawled on the bed too and sat so that Sam would be able to see him.

Taking a moment he looked at the feather that was both familiar and strange having been raised in their warm embrace and then not seen in millenia. He grabbed the bottle of holy water and poured it over the feather, watching it smoke for a moment before stopping. Picking up the gold knife he made a small cut on his palm and let three drops of blood and Grace fall into the bowl. There was a small flash and the feather stood on it's shaft and began spinning. Out of it came a voice he knew and had forgotten. Michael.

^Gabriel if you're listening to this then...I won't lie, but I'd be shocked. So much has happened between us Little Brother. So much that needs resolving. I think the first thing I should say is that...I missed you. When I found your body I think that the last little bit of happiness I had went with you. I know I never acted like it but you really were my favorite Gabriel. Dear Father there is so much I have to tell you and I don't know where to start.^

There was a pause and Sam watched as Gabriel's hand fisted into the furs of the bed, his knuckles turning white.

^Maybe I should start with apologizing. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you Gabriel. I think my biggest failure as a big brother was you. I failed to protect you from Lucifer. I failed to keep your son safe. I failed to save you. I failed to keep you in heaven with us. I failed to realized that you were still alive and facing Lucifer when that was my job.

^There is so much more I could have done for you Gabriel. The fact that you were hurting so bad that you felt the only way to escape that pain was to fake your death and run speaks volumes about just how well I cared for you. I guess after all that happened that it finally drove you to hate me and if so then I understand and don't blame you for hating me Little Brother. It'd be an act of our Father if you didn't hate me and actually listened to this.

^I know I was hard on you. I was hard on all of our brothers but I was the hardest on you. Perhaps too hard. You were so innocent Gabriel and I knew that it made you vulnerable and that was why I was so hard on you. I did it to make you strong and you became strong, so strong and it made me so proud of you but I don't think I even told you that did I?

^You became a warrior that was able to rival myself, a master of magic that could rival even Lucifer, and a master of lore to rival even Raphael. I think you became the archangel that I could only hope to be. I think that if our Father were here now, that he'd be proud of you. I know I am proud of you.

^Gabriel I am sorry I couldn't protect you before but now...I guess now I don't need to protect you. From what I've been told you've made yourself a better life. You have a mate and a family. You have what you were begging me for before everything turned into a big disaster. I guess you want for nothing now Little Brother.

^I feel like this is where I should beg you for your forgiveness. I probably should beg but I won't. I know what you're thinking. 'Your pride is going to be your downfall Mikey.' I hate to break it to you Gabby but it's not my pride that stopping me this time. I won't beg for your forgiveness because I don't think I deserve it. I could try to make it up to you until the day I die and, to me, it will never be enough.

^I guess what I really want to say is this: I love you Gabriel and I have never been more proud of you. I hope you're happy wherever you are. Stay safe Little Brother. I miss you. Goodbye.^

The feather dropped back into the water followed by splashes of water landing in the bowl. Gabriel bit into his fist hard as he struggled to keep his sobs contained. Sam moved behind him and pulled him into a hug, holding the sobbing archangel to his chest. The human didn't say anything but let his mate cry, knowing that Gabriel didn't need words of comfort. Right now the archangel just needed to let out several millenia of pent up emotions that he had been running from for so long.

It took nearly two hours before the archangel's tears began to dry out, and by that time Sam's shirt had been soaked. Carefully shifting, Sam managed to lay Gabriel down on the bed and carefully stripped the angel out of his clothes. He tucked in his mate and picked up the tray and sat it down on the dresser across the room. Stripping out of his own clothes, he climbed into bed and pulled his mate close. Right now Gabriel was too exhausted to talk about Michael's message and needed time, but tomorrow Sam was sure that they would be planning a trip for the archangel to see his big brother.


	5. Learning Curve

Dean panted, struggling to catch his breath. He glanced up at the archangel standing across from him, who was watching him with a glare. Growling Dean tightened his grip on the angel blade in his hand and charged. His strike was clumsy and went wide, the blonde ducking under his arm and a landing a well placed open hand strike just under his arm knocking the wind out of him. His arm was twisted up behind his back and he was roughly flipped and sent across the room hitting the wall hard and sliding down, landing upside down.

Gabriel walked over to him and looked down at him. "You know Dean-o, the point of this is for me to teach you how to fight. Charging in like a blind rhino and hoping you hit something isn't doing anyone any good, least of all you."

"Says the super strong jackass angel who keeps flinging me across the room like a pillow." Dean spat, as he struggled to righten himself. "I thought you were going to go easy on me!"

"I am." Gabriel said reaching down and helping the hunter get to his feet. "If I wanted to I could easily throw you through the wall if you prefer."

Dean angrily pulled out of the angel's grip. "Maybe instead of kicking my ass you could actually try teaching me!"

Gabriel sighed. "Look Dean, I know this is difficult. I am trying to compensate for a human's strength but you have to realize that everything you fight is always going to be stronger then you. You are only human and you have limits."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean snapped, as he doubled over trying to even out his breathing. "It doesn't stop me from killing every thing that hunts humans!"

"I understand but you also need to understand that unless you suddenly grow a pair of wings-"

The eldest Winchester straightened, confused as to why the archangel had suddenly stopped talking. The archangel was staring off into space as if lost in memories. He glanced up at Dean with a look that made the hunter wonder exactly what was going through the shorter's mind. The angel looked down and turned and began walking towards the door of the training room.

"Gabe? What about the rest of the training for today?" Dean asked, watching him walk away. "There's still another hour left!"

The archangel waved a hand and the timer on the wall suddenly turned to zero and let out a buzz. The brunette turned to look at it then back to the archangel only to find him gone and Castiel walking towards him. The dark haired angel was sporting a confused look as he came over to his mate. Dean leaned down and gave the angel a kiss but the confusion didn't fade.

"Why did Gabriel leave? The training was not over." Castiel asked.

"I'm not sure. We were talking about me not being strong and then suddenly he got real quiet and walked away." Dean said. "Looked like he was thinking about something."

"Perhaps Gabriel remembered something that would help you with your training." Castiel said. "He is older than I am and knows more. I was just a fledgling when the war broke out. By that time Gabriel had been around three times longer then I had."

"So he's older then dirt huh?"

"I don't understand."

"Never mind Cas. Since training is canceled how about we go for burgers? My treat." Dean said sling an arm around his mate's shoulders, enjoying the flush it drew.

"I don't really need to eat." The angel muttered. "But I will for you."

"That's what I like to hear." Dean said kissing the stilled blushing angel's cheek. "Now burger's are on me but you get to buy the pie."

It took three days before Gabriel reappeared from where ever he had run off to, which was two days and twenty three hours too long for Castiel. The younger angel glared at his older brother as Gabriel endured another rough landing, his wing still not fully healed. Instead of a sheepish smile and a brush off the archangel had let them fuss over him, with Castiel making sure he wasn't hurt and Dean shoving a hot chocolate in is hands. Their worry for the blonde increased when he sat the drink aside, his expression unreadable and his eyes blank.

"Gabriel is something wrong?" Castiel asked.

The archangel looked down at his hands.

"Are you okay Gabe?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm fine. I...I was doing some thinking. In these past three months you have become important to me Dean. Like another brother." Gabriel admitted. "You accepted me and my love for your brother with no questions. Since I've been with you, you've treated me like family. It's something I haven't felt since I ran from heaven."

Dean frowned. "You can be a bit of a dick but I can tell you love Sam. Sam wouldn't have been that desperate for me to save you if he didn't feel the same way. That does make you family Gabriel. I didn't think I would need to tell you that you're family now Gabriel. I don't abandon my family."

"I realize that Dean. I also realize that with my Grace protecting Sam's soul that you will need more then just myself, Castiel, and Balthazar guarding you because once I lose most of my Grace then I will need Castiel and Balthazar to stay near me to help me." Gabriel said. "So I came up with a solution. Sort of. I did some digging and found out that as a vessel you can contain most angels. Mainly those of high power like the archangels. If I ever needed to leave this body for any reason I could use you with your permission."

Dean blinked. "Wow...So I'm like a one size fits all vessel powerhouse?"

"Yes. Sam could do it too if need be because of being Lucifer's vessel."

"Okay so what does this have to do with anything?" Dean asked confused.

"There is an angel. An archangel in terms of power but not in name. He's strong. He is also willing to do anything you ask. He was trained by both Michael and myself." Gabriel said. "He wouldn't be with you all the time. Just when you need him. I talked to him and he's agreed to be your guardian if you are willing to let him."

Dean frowned, getting the feeling that Gabriel wasn't telling him everything. "What's the catch?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. "His name is Razael."

"I forbid it!"

Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was now standing and glaring at down at the archangel, his blue eyes blazing. "Cas?"

"I refuse to allow this to happen! You cannot make Dean do this!" Castiel snapped.

Gabriel returned the glare. "I am not going to force Dean into doing anything. I know from personal experience just how well that works. All I am asking is that Dean be allowed to meet Razael and make his own choice."

"As his mate I will make that choice for him." The dark haired angel said. "And I will not allow my mate anywhere near Razael!"

"It's not really your choice to make. It's Dean's." The blonde replied.

Dean blinked. "Uh...You guys know I'm sitting right here right?"

"Razael destroyed an entire section of heaven! We lost hundreds of brothers and sisters because of him! My mate will not play host to him!"

"I am not asking for Dean to become his permanent vessel. I am only asking that he be there in case Dean needs help and we can't get to him."

"I will protect my mate! He needs no other angel!"

"Still here you two!"

"And how will you protect the both of us Castiel? You have an obligation to both of us. If both our lives were in danger you would be unable to choose which of us to save. I would rather have a back up plan in case something like that ever does happen."

"Then pick another angel! Any angel other then Razael!"

"Should I leave?"

"There is no one else I would trust to protect Dean. Razael would give his life to protect someone he's sworn to. You know this Castiel."

"Razael is not stable! His power could easily destroy anyone who plays host to him! If you truly cared for Dean then you would not put him into such a dangerous position!"

"ENOUGH!" Both angels turned to look at Dean. "Now if you two are done fighting over me like two drunk girls at prom then maybe I could put my two cents in on this. First what is so bad about this Razael guy?"

"He's insane." Castiel all but spat. "And I would rather you stay far away from him."

"Okay, that answers that. Now is he a danger to me?"

"No." Gabriel said. "Razael would never hurt someone he's sworn to. I am not asking you to be his vessel Dean. I just want you to meet him before deciding. Please?"

The please tugged at Dean's heart and he knew that there was something more that Gabriel either didn't want to tell him or that he was keeping back for a good reason. Gabriel didn't beg. He could tell that Castiel wanted him to say no but they needed to explore every option. If this Razael was really as dangerous as Castiel believe then he would say no.

"I won't agree to anything until after I meet him." Dean said.

The relief that filled those golden eyes tugged at Dean's heart again. Whoever this Razael was he was clearly important to Gabriel. The archangel wouldn't let just any angel near them without putting complete trust in them. It was the least he could do to meet him.

This was not what the hunter was expecting. A sheer cliff that housed a beautiful mansion with everything one could ever need, not some dark dank dungeon in the middle of nowhere. That was where Razael had been sealed away. Gabriel admitted that he had a hand in it and led them to to the master bedroom. In the middle of the enormous bed laid a small child of about eight, with dark hair and his chest and back were littered with scars as if someone had tried to rip the kid apart. Gabriel stared at the child sadly while Castiel glared.

"I thought we were meeting Razael?" Dean asked softly.

"We are. That is him." Castiel said.

"Razael's vessel is a child?" Dean asked. "I thought once you jumped into a body that they didn't age which is why you picked an adult."

Castiel shook his head. "We can use any one who is a vessel that agrees. Jimmy's daughter agreed to save her father which is why I was able to use her as my vessel for a while. It was much the same with Razael, but as with most archangels they can have only one true vessel. The rest can break down over time. You and Sam are different. You are vessels for the First and Second born. You can bare any angel. Even me."

"So why is Razael a child?"

"Because his vessel nearly died as a child. So Razael took him early." Gabriel said going over to the bed and giving the small body a gentle nudge. "Razael. Razael wake up. I have some people I want you to meet."

The small body twitched and stirred before finally sitting up. Sleepy scarred eyes opened to reveal solid neon blue. Gabriel passed him a shirt and the angel pulled it on with a yawn. Dean was a little upset to see the Sigil Cuffs locked around those small wrists. It turned his stomach a bit, having seen what they did to Gabriel. The angel gave Dean a small smile.

"You must be the one who was dragged from hell." Came a voice that sounded far too old to be coming out of a child that small.

"Yeah. I'm Dean."

"I have been made aware. Your energy screams of one who has known a plain other then this one." The small head tilted. "My apologies. I am Razael, Angel of Vengeance."

Castiel made a small noise and those blue eyes turned him him.

"You are the Rebelled. The Dark One whose light out shines his Kin." Razael said. "The Gold one has told me much of you and yet so little but that color does not become you. There is no need for hate here. My powers and the insanity that grips me are kept bound by my cuffs."

Castiel turned away and Gabriel made a dark noise. Dean shook his head. It seemed that the brothers finally found something that they could only agree to disagree on. He moved closer to the bed and to his surprise the small angel met him halfway. It made the hunter smile as the angel looked up at him in awe.

"Gabriel was telling me that you would be able to help me." Dean said. "How would that work?"

"I would be connected to you in such a way as that when you are in danger I could share or take possession of you and my powers would be yours. I would be nothing more then a guest sharing your body with you. I would only have full control when you let me. You releasing me puts me in your debt and I must serve you until you release me from your service." Razael said. "Is this an acceptable deal?"

Dean thought about it. He would remain in control unlike the deal with Michael where he would get shoved to the back. He would be able to use the angel's powers when he was fighting and could summon Razael at any time should danger arise. With Gabriel growing weaker there was always the chance that Cas or Bal would honestly be unable to help him. Glancing up at Gabriel he saw that the archangel was watching them closely with hope in his eyes. Gabriel wanted him to say yes.

"I stay in control unless there is an emergency. You always need to knock before entering. And I like my privacy." Dean said. "Think you can live with that Kiddo?"

Razael beamed. "I do believe I could. I, Razael, swear myself to you and yours, Dean Winchester, Mate of the Guardian Angel Castiel."

Razael held out his hand to seal the bond. Dean accepted the hand and he felt the bond forming. Razael's memories flooded him, allowing him to know the angel he was bonding to. As he felt the memories flow into him he came across one that he wasn't too sure he was supposed to see. The reason Razael had agreed and the reason that Gabriel was excited. It was the same reason. Razael was the child of Gabriel and Lucifer. Sure he was brought into creation without the blonde archangel's consent but Razael was Gabriel's son.

Seeing the smiles on the faces of the two angels Dean knew he made the right choice. Sure Castiel was going to be pissed at him for the next few days, but once he talked to his mate he was sure he could make Castiel understand. It would just take some time adjusting to this new development. At the very least he was happy that his family had gotten a little bit bigger.


	6. An Archangel's Heartbreak

Gabriel landed hard, his knees and wings almost giving out and he felt a pair of strong arms steady him. He was so weak from all the fighting and trying to control the civil war that Lucifer had started. Most of his power went to healing, as was his calling, and the rest to fighting. The war had been going on for so long now but it was nearing it's end. They were winning.

Michael and Raphael had both done more then enough to quell the fighting and he was the one that kept them going. He devoted most of power to keeping his older brothers in peak fighting form. He used his power to heal every cut, mend every broken bone, stitch every wound. Gabriel didn't want to admit it but he was ready to drop. Which is probably why Michael was still supporting him and looking down at him with worry and saying something.

"Gabriel answer me!" Michael said giving him a little shake. "Are you hurt?"

The youngest archangel shook his head. "I'm fine Michael. Really. Just tired."

"You can rest later." Raphael snapped. "It's not like you were doing much to help with the fighting anyway."

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort but before he could another angel appeared.

"We've lost track of Lucifer."

Michael's wings flared out in anger. "What do you mean you lost him?!"

"We were tracking him and then we lost him. There is also another problem. We can't find Razael. He never made it back."

That caught Gabriel's attention. "How long has he been missing?"

"No more then an hour."

Gabriel spread his wings about to take flight when he felt Raphael clamp a hand around his wrist. He turned to glare at his older brother and Raphael let him go. Razael was his charge and he should never had let him out of his sight. He spread his wings again and took off, following his connection with Razael. He was so focused on finding him that he didn't realize that Michael was following him.

Gabriel pumped his wings hard, dodging both friend and foe as he searched for his lost charge. He had to find Razael! After the first fight with Lucifer, Michael had forbidden both Razael and Gabriel from going anywhere near him. He had a sinking feeling that if both Razael and Lucifer were missing then that could only mean that they were together. He feared what his older brother would do to his young charge all in the name of hurting him. If anything happened to Razael it would be his fault.

There was a sound that startled him in nearly crashing. A scream that echoed all around him followed by the feeling of something that made his heart clench in fear. His bond to Razael was fading fast and he could feel the his charge weakly reaching out for him. His fear was building and he focused on the bond. He pushed himself to his limits, leaving Michael behind despite the First Born's attempts to call him back. If he waited for Michael then it would be too late.

There! He could see Lucifer standing proud with this wings fully extended. As he got closer he was able to see that his brother was splattered with blood, the red staining his white feathers to a crimson. How many of their brothers and sisters did Lucifer kill? He landed behind Lucifer and his brother didn't turn to face him instead staring down at something in front of him. Cold fear gripped him tighter.

"Lucifer!"

The older archangel took a glance over his shoulder at him but turned back just as quickly. "You are too late Gabriel. You failed Little Brother."

Gabriel stormed over to his brother with his blade drawn and Lucifer turned to face him when he was in arms reach revealing what he had been looking at. The youngest archangel's heart stopped and his breath caught in this throat. His tongue turned to lead and seemed to flow down his throat to form a lead ball in his stomach before continuing on to pin his feet in place. Tears filled his eyes and spilled over, his blade fell with a clatter from his numb fingers and his wings fell limp behind him.

"This is your fault Gabriel." Lucifer hissed in his ear.

His brother's snake like words forced him into action. He ran to Razael, scooping the body into his arms, not caring about the blood staining his clothes and wings. There was so much blood pouring from that small body and it didn't seem to be stopping, why wasn't it stopping? Gold eyes, so much like his own, were blank and staring but a spark of life could still be seen in their depths. Somehow Razael was still clinging to life. Fingers weakly clung to the feathers of his closest wing.

"What did you do?!" Gabriel yelled at his brother, turning to glare at him.

"I did nothing! His condition is your fault Gabriel!" Lucifer retorted.

"Me? You're the one that did this! You're sick Lucifer!"

"I did it because he chose you Gabriel!" Lucifer snapped. "I wanted him to come with me and bring the book but instead he loved you far too much to betray you! You did this to him! You forced me to do this to him!"

Gabriel pressed his hands to the wounds trying in vain to stop the bleeding. "Why should that matter if he loves me more than you? Why do you even care?!"

"Because he's our son! I created him for us. To show you that I do love you." Lucifer said his voice turning soft. "Come with me Gabriel. We can be together."

"Lucifer!" Michael shouted as he landed, his blade drawn taking in the blood and Gabriel clinging to Razael's broken body. "What have you done brother?"

"You stole my son from me and brainwashed him Michael. I saved him from you!" The Morningstar said, pulling out his own blade.

"Is it true?"

Michael cast a glance down at the youngest archangel, whose head was bowed. "Gabriel-"

"Is it true?! Is Razael my son?" Gabriel asked, his voice cracking.

Michael hesitated.

"Answer me!"

"Yes. Razael is your son Gabriel."

"He's our son." Lucifer snapped at the eldest.

"You have no right to him after what you did! You aren't the Lucifer I remember! Your hatred has turned you into a monster!" Michael said. "One I intend to banish!"

"NO!"

Both brothers turned to Gabriel's strangled shout. He was clutching Razael tightly, blood staining them both. It took them both a moment to understand their youngest's heartbroken cry. Razael's golden eyes were still open but gone from them was that spark of life. He no longer drew in shaking breaths and his fingers were no longer clinging to Gabriel's golden feathers. Tremors wracked Gabriel's body as he gave the small body in his arms gentle shakes.

"Please...Please...Please..." Came the broken chant from Gabriel's lips.

The broken sound that came from their youngest brother brought both Michael and Lucifer to a halt, their fight forgotten. Lucifer moved first, moving closer to Gabriel but his presence was ignored. In fact it seemed that the blonde could only care about the body in his arms. Michael dropped his blade and knelt in front on Gabriel, placing a hand over top of the blonde's own bloody ones. Broken golden eyes looked up and fixed on him and something in both brothers clenched at the sight of them.

"Michael...He won't answer me...He won't...He won't wake up...Please...Please wake him up...Please...Please..."

The First Born felt his heart clench. "Gabriel...Gabriel you need to let him go. He's gone."

"No...He can't be...Please just...Help me wake him up Michael!"

Lucifer placed a hand on Gabriel's head and Michael could see the regret clear on his wayward brother's face. "He's dead Gabriel. Let him rest."

The youngest archangel let out a harsh sob and tears began pouring from his eyes. He doubled over, cradling the body of his son tight to his chest. Michael and Lucifer both tried to calm him, but he wouldn't be calm. He was just told he had a son and had to watch him die. His charge was dead. Razael was dead. His son was dead.

Gabriel let his Grace lash out as he let out a scream of pain and denial that was heard by nearly every being in heaven, unknowingly bringing the fighting to a stop. The sound of an archangel in complete agony was not something any angel had ever heard nor did they want to hear it again. It sent shock waves through everyone.

Gabriel managed to compose himself and gently laid Razael's body down and shakily stood. He began gathering what strength he had left in him. He began a very shaky chant. He wasn't going to lose Razael. Not today. He wouldn't give Lucifer the satisfaction. He heard his brothers getting to their feet, having been thrown by his outburst. Lucifer was screaming at him to stop, that he was going to killing himself. Michael was yelling at him that he didn't have enough power to bring Razael back, that he was already too weak from the war.

Gabriel didn't care. He needed to fix this. He flared his wings, drawing in what energy he could, the gold of his wings shining brightly. The spell reached it's peak and he released it forcing life back into Razael's broken body, healing the wounds Lucifer had inflicted. His Grace began to waiver. He wouldn't have enough to completely save his son. He wouldn't be able to fix all the damage.

Gabriel began coughing up blood, his vessel unable to cope with the strain he was putting on it, but he still didn't stop. Razael's body took in a shuddering breath, alive once more but he didn't stop. He couldn't; he could feel something warm trickling down both sides of his neck and from his nose. Gabriel felt his legs give out and the energy slip away from him and his Grace gave a shudder as it was worn down to almost nothing. The last thing he was aware of was someone shouting his name before the world around him went black.

Michael laid in his resting area in his section on heaven, gentle fingers skillfully grooming the faded yellow colored feathers under his hands. Tired golden eyes opened to stare at him and he gave them a soft smile, one that quickly faded as they turned away from him. It had been almost two years since Lucifer had been cast down. Two years of pain and healing. Nearly a month of fearing that he had lost two brothers instead of one.

When Gabriel had collapsed after bring back Razael, it had been clear that something was wrong. He knew that Gabriel was weakened by the war but he hadn't know just how low his baby brother's power was until he was forced to watch as Gabriel almost tore himself apart. His vessel had started dying, blood surging from it lungs, pouring from it's ears, streaming from it's nose, but the worst by far was watching the color fade from those golden wings. Their wings were a direct manifestation of their Grace while in a vessel and to watch Gabriel nearly destroy himself had sent a jolt of pure fear though his heart. His golden wings had turned first to a bronze, then copper, followed by a rust color before finally turning into a blackish-brown color and losing most of their feathers.

Lucifer, upon seeing Gabriel collapse, had been easy to take down. It took no time at all to restrain him. Once taken care of Michael turned all his attention to Gabriel. He hadn't been sure that he was even alive. Michael had sent for the healers to take care of Razael and he had taken Gabriel back to his own place, not surprised to find their Father waiting there for him.

God had taken Gabriel from his arms and done what he could. He had been shocked to hear their Father say that Gabriel had crippled his Grace. The blonde had no more power in him then a normal seraph. He didn't want to believe that his brother was never going to recover from this. God explained that Gabriel would recover but that it would take time. Lots of time. Michael made it is personal mission to be there for Gabriel for whatever he needed and God had just smiled and said that he knew Gabriel was in good hands and then left to finish getting Heaven in order once more.

It had taken a month before Gabriel awoke. Michael jumped right into it, telling his baby brother everything that had happened afterwards. Lucifer had been cast down. Razael was being treated by the healers in hopes of fixing his inanity. God was restoring heaven. Raphael was handling everything else. He also explained to his brother about his new condition and how to help himself heal and assured him that the color would return to his wings once his Grace finished mending itself. Gabriel just nodded and turned away, not seeming to care about any of it and not speaking. And so it had gone for the past two years with Michael caring for Gabriel, who never spoke a word.

"Raphael is going to come by later. Would you like to go flying?" Michael asked softly.

Gabriel turned away from him but left his wing in his grasp, a silent request for him to continue.

"Gabriel would you please talk to me? It's been two years. I miss you."

The wing in his hand gave a twitch.

"Everyone thinks you're dead you know." Michael said softly. "Mostly because they never see you anymore. Maybe tomorrow we can go out and see some of the fledglings. I was told there is a really cute one that always manages to find trouble. Reminds me a bit of you."

The wing in his grip was pulled away as Gabriel sat up. Those wings vanished and Gabriel pointed towards the door. Hope filled his chest. Gabriel rarely wanted to go anywhere anymore, preferring to say in Michael's area. He held out his hand and it was hesitantly taken and Michael took them to where the fledglings played.

Gabriel took a seat on the far side of the area leaving him standing there confused. He didn't understand why it had seemed like Gabriel had done this before. The question was answered when a small black haired angel came running over to Gabriel, hugging him tightly. Seeing his baby brother interact with the angel made him wonder how long the blonde had been sneaking out and coming here.

"A year."

Michael turned to see Raphael glaring at Gabriel. "What?"

"He's been sneaking out and coming here for a year. That one has Gabriel wrapped around his little wings. He's been teaching him little things. Like color changing spells and how to make bubbles." Raphael said. "Useless little tricks."

"What's his name?" Michael asked seeing the soft smile that lit up Gabriel's face, a smile he hadn't seen since before Lucifer's fall. "I would like to know the name of the angel whose been bringing a smile to the face of our baby brother."

"He's been dubbed the Angel of Thursday, Castiel."

"Castiel huh?"

"He's just a runt." Raphael spit out. "I'd be surprised if he manages to live past his training."

Michael watched as Castiel said something to Gabriel and then cast a spell that he knew was far too advanced for someone of his age to be casting. It brought a smile to his own face when he saw Gabriel turn and point at Raphael. He saw Castiel turn and those blue eyes light up and he began to jump for joy. Michael turned and wasn't surprised to find Raphael now sporting purple wings.

Michael couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from him at seeing the shock on Raphael's face, the joy on little Castiel's, and the blinding smile on Gabriel's. It made him happy to know that his baby brother was beginning to heal.


	7. Visiting the Cage

Crowley stared at the angel that was standing across from him. Though the angel was much shorter then him he still couldn't help but feel like the angel was twice his size. He blamed it on the six massive golden wings that were folded behind him. He offered the angel a drink but the angel turned it down and instead offered him a milk shake. Seeing no harm in it he took the offered milk shake, surprised to find that it was a vodka cream shake.

"So what can I do for you?" Crowley asked, taking another sip. "This is very good."

"Would you expect anything else from a Trickster?" The blonde asked.

"You aren't a Trickster. You're an angel."

"You might know me better as Loki. But before that I was known as Gabriel."

Crowley choked on his drink. "The archangel? I heard you died right after our Father was cast down. That you couldn't take it and offed yourself."

Gabriel smiled. "I'm sure you of all people understand the need to fake one's death."

"Of course. So can I ask why you've come to me?" Crowley asked moving to sit. "I doubt you want to make any deals."

"I actually came to tell you that I would be crossing your territory. It seems only polite to let the King of Hell know if someone is crossing his borders." Gabriel said taking another sip of his milk shake.

"Don't you mean you came to ask?"

Those golden eyes flicked up to lock with his brown. "Just be thankful that I didn't decide to fight my way in here. I would hate to have to destroy everything in my way."

"Right. Might I ask where you're heading then? Just so I can make sure to keep your path clear?" Crowley asked, deciding it was better to go along with the angel then go against him.

"I'm heading for the Cage."

That brought the King of Hell up short. "The Cage? Going to our Father then?"

"I'm not here for Lucifer." Gabriel said. "I'm actually going to see Michael."

"I take it that this has to do with that little message he had me deliver topside to you then?" Crowley asked, receiving a nod in return. "Alright. I only ask you not disturb my guests. You are free to come and go as you wish. Just make sure to inform one of my guards so I cover my own rear in case one of your Winchesters decide to try and bathe me in Holy Water."

There was a rustling and suddenly Crowley found himself alone.

"Just another reason to hate bloodly angels."

Gabriel landed several feet away from the Cage in a dark shadow. Lucifer was nowhere in sight which was a good thing. He didn't feel up to confronting more then one of his demons right now. Michael was holding what looked like a small mirror in his hands and his lips were moving. He was talking to the soul of his vessel; Adam if he remembered right from what Sam had told him. Plastering a smile on his face he let his wings disappear and slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"They say that talking to yourself if the first sign of insanity."

Michael's head snapped up and his blade appeared in his hand before he even realized who was speaking to him. Gabriel stepped further into the light and was a bit shocked by the emotions he could see flitting across the face of his older brother. Anger at being disturbed, shock at seeing him, relief at realizing that he was whole again, and then worry. He wasn't sure why Michael the Warrior would be worried but it was still nice to see.

"Hello Michael. I got your message." Gabriel said. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk face to face instead of sending messages."

Michael was staring at him with a look of awe, almost as if he had never seen him before and it was making Gabriel uncomfortable. He moved closer to the Cage and his brother came closer as well. They were close enough that they could touch but neither made a move to do so, and truthfully, the youngest was becoming unnerved by his oldest brother's silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me Michael?" Gabriel asked softly.

Michael reached out and fisted a hand into Gabriel's jacket and pulled the archangel against the bars of the Cage. Gabriel flinched, expecting to be struck, but instead found himself pulled into a rather awkward embrace due to the bars of the Cage, and Michael's fluffy eggshell white wings were suddenly enveloping him despite the bars. Kisses rained down on his face as Michael's other hand went into his hair holding him tight.

"Dear Father I never thought I'd ever see you again Gabriel." Michael whispered. "I can't believe you're actually here. I don't care if you've just come to tell me how much you hate me for what I did but please just give me this. Let me hold my Baby Brother just one more time."

Gabriel buried his face in one of the First Born's wings and he clung tightly to the jacket under his fingers. They both needed this, Michael even more so, having to bury the brother that he was supposed to protect and had let down. The eldest archangel clung tightly to his youngest brother, his grip bordering on near painful, but Gabriel said nothing. It wasn't until Michael tried pulling away from him that he realized that, Dear Father, Gabriel was clinging to him just as tightly and his wings were out and wrapped around him too.

"I never expected you to come down here Gabriel. I never even expected you to listen to my message. I didn't think you'd be willing to listen." The First Born whispered.

"Why wouldn't I listen to my Big Brother?" Gabriel asked. "You always did know what was best for me even if I didn't agree."

"It was always a struggle to make you do anything." Michael said with a weak chuckle. "You never did want to listen to anyone, least of all me."

"I may not have but in the end you were always right Michael. About everything." Came the equally weak reply. "I think I missed that most of all after I left."

Michael's grip tightened. "You...You missed me?"

Gabriel nodded. "I missed having you around. I missed you telling me off, telling me stories, teaching me to fight, wrapping me in your wings. But you know what I think I missed most off all?"

"My sense of humor?"

"Your singing. I sing the songs you taught me to my family now." Gabriel said with a chuckle. "They never fail to send Dean into a deep sleep."

"Dean? My true vessel?"

"Yeah. He's Castiel's mate. You remember Cassie right? He was the one I took in after Razael. And Dean's brother Sam? Luci's vessel? He's my mate. And we have Balthazar with us too. And Razael. Then there's Bobby and-"

Michael smiled, his heart filling with joy. It seemed like Gabriel had found true happiness again. He hadn't seen his little brother this happy since before Lucifer began his Fall. He listened to the stories Gabriel told him about food fights, dinner times with movies, trips to the beach, and the things they hunted together. He could only find the strength in him to nod as his brother rambled on about things he had done and places he had seen, never once letting go of Gabriel despite how uncomfortable it must have been with the Cage's bars between them. It was like all the bad things between them had never happened and Michael could read between th lines enough to know that he had been forgiven.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I've missed seeing you this happy Gabriel." Michael admitted. "I haven't seen you this happy since before."

"I know. I like to think I've become a better angel since then. Father knows that Sam works hard to keep me on the straight and narrow." He said with a smile.

Michael wished that he could talk to Gabriel more but he could feel the atmosphere in the Cage begin to change. The air was growing heavy. Lucifer was coming. Michael would rather destroy himself then let Lucifer near Gabriel ever again. He pulled back from his younger brother and checked behind him to see how much time he had before turning back.

Gabriel looked up at him with a worried expression. "What's wrong Michael?"

"Gabriel I need a favor. I know I don't have the right to ask one but this is important. Please." Michael said softly. "I need you to take someone topside for me. My mate."

"Your what?" Gabriel asked, shocked.

"My mate. Adam. My vessel. His soul is still with me. I need you to take him topside and get him back to his brothers." The First Born said. "Please."

Gabriel nodded. Michael reached into himself and slowly pulled out the struggling soul of Adam Milligan. Michael passed the squirming and fighting soul to Gabriel, shocked when his brother rested the uneasy and resisting soul in his own vessel. Remembering what he had been told it made sense, Gabriel had died and been resurrected, so his vessel's soul was gone. He gave Gabriel a smile and pulled him close and kissed his cheek before shoving him away hard, pulling out one of his brother's golden pin feathers as he did.

Gabriel stumbled and caught himself, a look of hurt and pain on his face. "Michael?"

Michael's blade appeared in his hand. "I am only going to say this once Gabriel. Leave. Leave and never come back here. I don't want you anywhere near Lucifer. He's on his way."

Those golden eyes went wide and he looked past him trying to see deeper into the Cage. He knew that all Gabriel would be able to see was a black mist and maybe a few spurts of flames. Lucifer would not be able to be seen unless the Morningstar choose to reveal himself. Something he did not like doing until he was close enough to strike. Michael could see the fear in Gabriel's eyes, fear the youngest archangel was trying to suppress just to stay with him.

"Stop trying to be brave for me Little Brother. Leave. Go now."

"But Michael I-"

"Run Gabriel! I mean it!"

"But-"

"That's an order Gabriel!"

Gabriel hesitated, looking torn.

"RUN!"

Gabriel spread his wings and with a strong flap he was gone. Michael's heart soared with his brother, grateful Gabriel had listened to him. Just in time too. Lucifer appeared with a glare on is face.

"Talking to someone Michael?" Lucifer asked sweetly.

Knowing that it would spite his younger brother Michael smiled and twirled the long, golden pin feather between his fingers. "Yes I was. You just missed Gabriel. We had a nice talk and I made him swear on his Grace to never return here. This feather is all you are ever going to see of him ever again."

Michael was just quick enough to shove the feather into a pocket dimension before Lucifer attacked him. That feather would be his ray of hope.

Gabriel crash landed hard in the living room of their safe house, his wings giving out at the last second. He heard a shocked exclamation and four pairs of hands were suddenly pulling him to his feet and checking him over. He didn't know who he was resting against but he did know he was tired. He had pushed himself hard to get out of hell and then upon finding out how long he'd been gone, sent himself back in time so as not to have been gone more then a few hours at most.

A gentle hand slid into his hair and the arms around him tightened. It was only then that he realized that his knees were giving out. He must have been more tired then he thought. He felt a small twitch from inside himself followed by a burst of curiosity. That would be the reason he was so tired. The soul of Adam. It was wrapped in a couple layers of his Grace for protection.

He felt someone pick him up and carry him somewhere. It was only after he was laid down that he realized that someone had taken him to the room that held their Californian King bed. He wanted to tell them that he was fine, that he wasn't injured just tired. He felt someone remove his clothes and a warmth settled beside him. He could tell it was Sam without needing to open his eyes.

"I found no injuries." That was Castiel.

"You sure? What about his Grace?" And there was Balthazar.

"I don't think it's his Grace." Came Sam's voice. "His Grace feels fine to me. I can tell through our bond. I think he's just tired."

"Never seen him hit the snooze like this before. Last time he crash landed like that was because his wing was still healing from where asshole broke it." Of course Dean would make a comment like that. "Are his wings okay?"

"They appear to be fine as well in fact I see no reason-" Gabriel could almost see Castiel's head tilt in confusion.

"What's wrong mate? Something wonky?"

"Gabriel...His vessel contains a human soul within it."

"He lost his vessel's soul. He said that after we saved him. He said it didn't get brought back because of Lucifer."

"And you are right Dean. The soul in Gabriel is not the soul of his vessel. It's another soul. He has it bound tightly in his Grace and is protecting it."

"Will it hurt him?"

"No Sam. It won't hurt him at all. Do not forget that Gabriel is an archangel."

Gabriel was getting tired of being talked over. He struggled, willing himself to open his eyes. He was a bit surprised to feel Adam trying to help him. He brushed over the boy's soul and felt him shiver in response, most likely from the difference between his Grace and Michael's. Adam's little push did the trick though. He managed to find the strength to open his eyes, looking up at the worried face of his mate. Sam smiled at seeing him awake and leaned down to kiss him but Gabriel turned away.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, hurt flashing across his face and the bond.

"Normally I would love to kiss you Sammich but right now it would be a bit weird considering that I'm not exactly alone in here at the moment." Gabriel said weakly. "I'm not hurt. Just really tired. Let me sleep for a while and then I'll tell you everything."

"You weren't gone that long." Dean remarked.

"Sleep first." Gabriel said, closing his eyes and cuddling into Sam.

Sam nodded. "I'll stay with him. You guys go get some dinner or sex on the beach or something."

"Is there a beach we haven't had sex on yet?" Balthazar asked.

"It was a joke!" Sam moaned out. "Just go find something to do."

"You heard your brother Dean." The Brit said.

"He said something not someone."

"Same difference isn't?" Balthazar asked as he began pulling Dean and Castiel from the room.

Early the next morning found Gabriel nursing a cup of hot chocolate with Raphael, who was having a coffee. The two were talking softly and looking over a list that was between them. Raphael greeted them while a nod and Gabriel a smile. Sam was looking a bit put out when the youngest archangel didn't greet him with his customary kiss. Of course the angel noticed his mate's pout.

"Sam believe me when I say that I would love to kiss you but my company would be very upset with me if I did." Gabriel said.

"Who are you containing Gabriel?" Castiel asked coming over to look at the list his two older brothers held. "This is to make a body. A vesseled body."

"Well yeah. The soul I have is the soul of a vessel. I have to make the right body for him." Gabriel said with a smile. "I promised Michael I'd take good care of him."

That had Dean wide awake in a heartbeat. "You have Adam?"

The blonde nodded and small smile playing on his lips. "Turns out the Winchester family attracts angels as mates. Adam is Michael's mate. Michael's been protecting him since they went in."

"So what? He's just going to stay with you?" Sam asked. "I hope the answer is no because I don't want to go kissing my brother."

"We will be build young Milligan a vessel as soon as Balthazar returns." Raphael said. "Your brother will be with you soon."

Gabriel noticed Dean smiling. "What's got you so happy?"

"My family keeps getting bigger." Dean said happily.

"That is does Dean-o." Gabriel said happily. "That is does."


End file.
